Vali Lucifer/Relationships
Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou When they first met, Vali was on a completely different level compared to Issei, which made Issei feel inferior but he devoted his time into becoming more powerful. During the signing of the peace treaty between the Three Factions, he went against everyone and formed a team of his own in the Khaos Brigade. In an attempt to bait him into fighting harder, he insulted Issei's lineage and threatened to kill his parents. This sparked rage in Issei's heart and after which they fought with Issei in Balance Breaker mode due to Azazel's bracelet. Issei seemingly won the fight due to Vali holding back and underestimating him. Vali was then teleported away before he could enter Juggernaut Drive. Later on, however, the two joined forces in order to defeat Loki, and after that, began cooperating together on multiple occasions. Even later into the series, the two have started to become friends, although they are still in a heated rivalry. They promised to fight each other someday and to become even stronger. After Issei died in Volume 11, he wanted to avenge him along with Kiba. Ophis Unike the rest of the Khaos Brigade, Vali did not make use of Ophis. When he came to believe that Cao Cao and the Hero Faction would attempt something against her, he sent her to the Hyoudou Residence to keep her safe. Fallen Angels Azazel Azazel took Vali in after his parents discarded him, calling him a monster, and became something of a father figure to him. Despite this, Vali betrayed Azazel and became a member of Khaos Brigade. He has shown some loyalty and respect towards Azazel, willing to deal with Kokabiel on the latters orders and becoming enraged when he saw Azazel injured by Cao Cao. The two have also been shown to co-operate well in battle. Khaos Brigade Bikou Arthur Pendragon Le Fay Pendragon Kuroka Kuroka is known to have some lust, if not affection, for Vali; stating that she wants to have the same relationship that Issei has with Koneko in order to give birth to strong children. However, Vali does not seem to reciprocate those feelings. As a comrade of his, Vali was shown to become enraged when Cao Cao endangered her, even more so that he used Vali's own power to do it. Fenrir Katerea Leviathan Shalba Beelzebub Shalba hates Vali for being a half human-devil hybrid due to his pure blooded views, Vali himself also seems to believe Shalba's ideals are delusional and naive. They have a purely antagonistic relationship. Cao Cao Vali has an antagonistic relationship with Cao Cao. Vali constantly meddled with Cao Cao's schemes, such as sending Le Fay to aid Issei's group when Cao Cao ambushed them and later sending Ophis away to a safe place in an attempt to keep her away from Cao Cao. During their fight Vali became enraged when Cao Cao injured Azazel and then attacked him wrecklessly, Cao Cao further enraged him by using this attack to injure one of his own comrades. To date, Cao Cao is the only person who made Vali attempt his Juggernaut Drive out of anger instead of necessity. Dragons Albion Category:Relationships